Numerous U.S. patents are directed to various types of container racks and trash can retaining assemblies to solve the problem of tipping and the uncovering the container contents. The same problem exists for any storage containers used to hold various materials. The invention is specifically to curing the problem regardless of the contents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,109 discloses a garbage can retainer having a series of rigid bars pivotally mounted to a vertically disposed wall section. The entire retainer structure pivotally rotates upwardly and away from the trash cans to allow removal of the lids from the containers that then can also be moved.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,396 discloses a container rack that freely fits over the top of a fence and holds two containers at an elevated level above the ground. Receptacle holders designed to accomplish a similar purpose are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,550,019 and 4,473,159.
The utility cart of U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,808 stabilizes similarly shaped receptacles disposed side-by-side with a flexible line attached to the lid so that it cannot be removed from the vicinity of the utility cart.
Various types of racks supporting a plurality of receptacles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,527,695; 5,067,626; 5,139,299; and 3,105,594. Each of these structures incorporate a vertically standing structure to which various types of receptacles may be attached. U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,594 discloses use of a flexible line to hold garbage cans in place within the shaped holder mechanism.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,865,590; 3,007,664; and 4,487,537 disclose various types of tie-down mechanisms for maintaining removable lid members in a closed position on top of the receptacles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,497 discloses a trash collection unit mounted to a fence and having a flexible line used to bias the door to a closed position.
The manner of solving the targeted problem is not found in the prior art.